Ocean
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: A paper i wrote for English. Gaara and Lee discover something about each other that they never knew they had in common as Gaara gets to see the Ocean for the first time. GaaraXLee. Yaoi!


I wrote this for English a while ago. It was a paper that had to be all descriptive. So I wrote it about Gaara and Lee. This is much different then my normal style of writing cuz it's so descriptive. My teacher gave me a 25/25! Yay! She also said that she wished she knew the characters better! She said it was a VERY interesting piece. But I want to know what you guys think! So read and review please!! Thank you!

* * *

The salty sea air gently caresses his soft pale face as he stands at the end of this horrid world. He gazes down at the sharp knives below him. The sea sparkles from the pale moon light. The gently wind tousles his loose red hair; hair so red that even fire would be jealous. His glistening aquamarine eyes scan the glowing moon. Surrounding his beautiful eyes are unusual dark rings. Eyeliner perhaps… But no. It comes from lack of sleep.

The only sound is the harsh crashing of the waves against the side of the cliff. He shifts slightly, ending up sitting Indian style on the ground with his gourd next to him. Yes, gourd. This stupendous gourd that happens to be only a little smaller then him. It's the color of the sand it carries and is made out of.

A sudden noise snaps him from his thoughts. The soft crunching tells him that he is no longer alone. This new person steps up beside him and sits down next to him.

"Kazekage." This person says.

"Lee." The Kazekage does not move as he continues to stare out over the ocean. He doesn't need to look at the boy to know what he looks like. Soft black hair covers the head and calm eyes stare at him. Lee is a special guy. More graceful and elegant then most.

The two enjoy the silence together. It's always like this. They never need words to express anything to each other. But Lee just so happens to be in a talkative mood tonight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lee asks.

Gaara, the Kazekage, glances at the boy from the corner of his eye. "The ocean?"

"Yes." Lee smiles while looking at the moon.

Gaara returns his intense gaze to the moon. "Yes… This is the first time I've seen the ocean." Gaara moves slightly. This movement catches Lee's attention. He watches at the red haired boy moves his knees up to his chest and hugs them tightly to his body. "Temari always wanted to bring me here." He rests his chin on top of his knees.

"Then I'm glad you get to see this." Lee's gentle smile causes Gaara to release a small one of his own.

"It's odd… Though I control sand… I've never actually been to the beach…" He moves his head slightly so his cheek is resting against his knees and he's facing Lee. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Lee's smile grows. "You're welcome! I just thought you needed a break from being Kazekage."

"Hm." Gaara moves his head back to where his chin is on his knees. Gaara jumps slightly when Lee suddenly appears in front of him. Lee stares into his eyes intently as he squats in front of him. Gaara moves back slightly. "What?"

"Did you know… that your eyes are the same color as the ocean?" Lee searches his eyes.

Gaara can feel heat come to his cheeks. "Temari said that to me once."

"You have amazing eyes."

Gaara's eyes widen slightly. "I… Thank you."

Lee smiles and tilts his head to the side. "I'm glad we're friends Gaara. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Gaara gulps softly. Truth is Gaara wishes to be more then that. But if it's not what Lee wants then it won't happen. "Me too."

"Really? Is that how you really feel?"

Gaara stares at this boy completely confused.

Before Gaara can react Lee has his arms wrapped around him. Gaara freezes. Lee pulls him to his chest and holds him tightly. Gaara comes to reality and learns that he likes this reality. He buries his head into Lee's perfectly toned chest. The sweet fresh scent of Lee fills his nostrils. Cinnamon and mint mixed together is the wonderful scent of Rock Lee. Gaara knows this scent well. He buries his head farther while wrapping his arms around the bigger boy.

"Gaara… I know how you really feel." Gaara raises his head to met Lee's black eyes. "And I feel the same. I love you, Gaara."

Love. It's a word Gaara's never gotten use to. Temari and Kankuro have said they love him. And he knows he feels the same toward them. But this is a different kind of love. A love that this Kazekage has never felt.

"I… I love you too."

Lee's eyes smile and his lips connect with Gaara's in a sweet but passionate kiss. Yes. Gaara now knows that it is love that he feels for this boy dressed in all green. Wrong or right, he doesn't care. He just wants this boy to keep loving love him this way and to never let go. Gaara smiles as he realizes that he has completely gone insane. But he no longer cares. He wants to stay in Lee's arms forever. And that is just what he is going to do.

* * *

So what do you think???? Was it any good? Tell me what you thought!! Please! Thank you! I love you all! And I will get to work on **I Guess life isn't so worthless**! Promise! Bye bye!

-Shinza-


End file.
